Happily Ever After The Underwater Kiss!
by bookworm9999
Summary: What happened after then underwater kiss? Find out here. Poll on my profile. After reading please vote! Thanks


**Anything you recognize belongs to Rick Riordan!**

PERCY'S P.O.V

Slowly, the dinner crowd trickled away.

Some went to the campfire for a sing-along.

Others went to bed.

I sat at the Poseidon table by myself and watched the moonlight on Long Island Sound.

I could see Grover and Juniper at the beach, holding hands and talking.

It was peaceful. "Hey. "

Annabeth slid next to me on the bench. "Happy birthday. "

She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

I stared at her. "What?"

"It's August 18th, " she said.

"Your birthday, right?"

I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right.

I had turned sixteen this morning-the same morning I'd made the choice to give Luke the knife.

The prophecy had come true right on schedule, and I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday. "Make a wish, " she said.

"Did you bake this yourself?" I asked.

"Tyson helped. "

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick, " I said.

"With extra blue cement. "

Annabeth laughed.

I thought for a second, then blew out the candle.

We cut it in half and shared, eating with our fingers.

Annabeth sat next to me, and we watched the ocean.

Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet.

"You saved the world, " she said.

"We saved the world. "

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody. "

"You don't sound disappointed, "

I noticed. Annabeth shrugged.

"Oh, I don't care. "

"Uh-huh. " She raised an eyebrow.

"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt. "

"You know I'd kick your butt. " I brushed the cake off my hands.

"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . .

Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world,

that made me want to stay mortal. "

Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon.

"Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus, " I said,

"when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

"Oh, you so wanted to. "

"Well, maybe a little.

But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity,

because things could always get better.

And I was thinking . . . "

My throat felt really dry.

"Anyone in particular?"

Annabeth asked, her voice soft.

I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me, "

I complained.

"I am not!"

"You are so not making this easy. "

Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around my neck.

"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it. "

When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body.

I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled,

"Well, it's about time!"

Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers.

Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" I complained.

"Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!"

Clarisse said with glee.

"The canoe lake!"

Connor Stoll shouted.

With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands.

Annabeth was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red.

We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water.

Afterward, I had the last laugh.

I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake.

Our friends kept waiting for us to come up,

but hey-when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry.

Annabeth was still blushing when I embraced her in a full on hug.

It felt so good to finaly have her exactly where I wanted her.

In my arms!

"I love you Wise Girl!"

Finally, it felt so good to get that out!

Wait, I totally just runined the rest of my camp life.

Now I'll be known as the son of Posiden who loves a daughter of Athena.

Enemies across.

"Umm, Annabeth. I understand if you don't ha..."

Annabeth's lips crashed into mine.

Ok, mental note.

ANNABETH LIKES ME TOO!

Here we go Percy Jackson now ask her.

"I Percues Jackson son of Posiden god of the sea,

am asking you Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strateg..."

He paused.

"Will you be my girlfriend? "

There I did it.

"Of course Seaweed Brain! I'd love to!"

"Do you really want to? "

"You are such a Seaweed Brain Percy!"

"So, yes?"

She nodded.

I grabbed her hand.

We both smiled and watched as our fingers interlaced.

Holding hands we swam upward.

Finaly, we are official.

It felt so good to finaly say that she is my girlfriend.

Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend.

My thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth.

Her grip on my hand tightened as we neared the surface.

"Whats wrong Wisegirl?" I asked

Now that she knows how I feel about her, I might as well show it.

"Percy, we kinda need to tell our parents. The non-mortal ones I mean!"

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe we should write a letter.

Cause I really don't want to be explaining to your mom why I like you."

"Straight across Percy. Your getting smarter by the miniute!"

We were both laughing as we broke through the surface.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

Everyone had left, except for Clarisse and Chris.

The two of them were kissing on the hill.

I looked over at Annabeth and smiled.

Payback time!

Lets just say being Posiden's son has its perks.

The next day I met Annabeth outside the Athena cabin.

We walked over to my cabin.

Holding hands. Its funny how is seemes that my hand fits perfectly into hers.

We rounded the corner and went into my cabin.

We were there almost till dinner.

We wrote a short letter to Posiden and Athena, it went somthing like this:

Lady Athena and Lord Posiden,

We would like to inform you that we are dating.

Nothing you say can change that.

We love each other and you can't stop us.

From your most favorite childeren,

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson

"Percy come here. Quick!"

I ran across the room to were Annabeth was.

"Look!" she pointed out the window to the lakeside.

On the shore of the lake was Travic Stoll and Katie Gardner.

KISSING!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

When I anwserd it was Clarisse and Chris.

They wanted to know if we had seen Tratie yet.

Just then Katie and Travic came running up the hill.

Annabeth and I locked a gaze. I nodded.

I knew exactly what to do.

I went to find Grover and Juniper, wile Annabeth explained the idea to the others.

As we were comming close to my cabin Grover told Juniper to go inside.

"So, did you ask her Percy?" Grover said

"What do you think G-man?" I replied smiling

"Umm, you chickend out and ran away?"

"Are you kidding! I kissed her probably 10 times and you think I chickend out?"

With that Percy went inside his cabin.

We grabbed each others hand and told the three couples to do the same!

I pulled them all in for a group huddle.

Clarisse and Chris went first.

Walking down the hill past the camp boundaries and waited for Katie and Travic.

They went next.

Grover, Juniper, Me and Annabeth were the last ones on the hill.

Juniper couldn't leave the camp so she went back into the forest with her friends.

I pulled Annabeth in and kissed her dead on.

It felt good, for once I was the one who kissed her.

"So the rumors are true! Congrats!"

We both blushed.

I guess I'll never get used to the fact that Annabeth's my girlfriend!

With that Grover ran off to find Juniper.

Annabeth hugged me.

We herd our friends calling frm the bottom of the hill.

"Wanna race Wisegirl?"

"Sure...Seaweed Brain!"

We sprinted down the hill, and crashed through the camp boundaries.

And for once, we didn't look back!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thanks for reading. Please R &R. I'll do the next POV once I get 5 reviews. If you give me an idea for a POV from the characters in the story I'll write it and post it. I have a poll on my profile for who's POV I'll write next. The one with the most votes I'll write first. Poll will come down on the 18 of Augest.**

 **Ha ha funny. I just realized I put Percy's birthday as the ending date for the poll. Funny**

 **Untill Then,**

 **bookworm9999**


End file.
